


Master/Pet Drabbles

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of master/pet drabbles. More chapters will be added along the way. As well as tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirage/Drift

With two mechs competing for his attention on both his sides, Mirage’s mind wandered to the third one who was currently absent. The newcomer was rather shy and kept to himself a lot. Too bad Blurr hadn’t been any help – the blue mech had a tendency to come too close for comfort.

Sunstreaker flopped down on his lap and Blurr snuggled closer, managing to kick the yellow mech in the head.

“Hey! Watch it!” Sunstreaker barked and swatted the blue limb away from his face.

“Like I did that on purpose”, the blue racer spat and buried himself further against their master.

“That’s enough, you two”, Mirage snapped and got up. Why had he bought a drama queen and a diva? Oh, yes... the looks. Luckily his recent purchase, Drift, was calm and kept quiet most of the time, offering the noble an escape to serenity and peace.

The blue and white mech walked to his berthroom which he shared with his pets and saw a white form curled up in the middle of the berth. The spaulders hid the beautiful face Mirage had fallen for the very second he spotted the mech.

“Drift.”

The said mech uncurled himself, lifting his head, his finials exaggerating the movement as he turned to look at Mirage. The noble closed the distance between him and Drift, sitting down on the edge, the white mech placing his head immediately on his lap.

“How are you feeling?” Mirage asked.

“Tired... but fine, nonetheless, Master”, the white mech answered.

Smiling at his calm pet, Mirage brushed his fingers against one of the finials, the surface warm and smooth, the tip leaning to the touch.

“You are so beautiful, Drift”, the noble whispered and kissed the top of Drift’s head, earning a purr.

Drift’s optics slipped closed and his body relaxed once again.

Whereas Blurr was Mirage’s activity pet and Sunstreaker was with him whenever he had to attend to, let’s say, a festive occasion, Drift was the one who calmed him down and listened to whatever he had to say.

Running his hand up and down Drift’s curvy back, the blue and white mech cycled a sigh of relief, his two other pets bickering in the living room. Fortunately the ruckus was muted by the closed door, giving Mirage and Drift a moment of peace and solitude.

The stroking to his back ceased and Drift lifted his head in questioning. The gray fingers returned to his finial, scratching behind it and the base and caressing the tip between the digits.

The purring got louder and the white mech pushed against the touch. His sensornet flared to life, the sensation getting more intense to the point where he was squirming and shivering, silently pleading for more.

A warm chuckle filled the room. “I’ve spoiled you rotten, Drift. Completely and shamelessly rotten”, Mirage crooned, increasing the pressure to the base of the finial as he continued with his administrations.

The mech on his lap said nothing but let himself be pulled to the slowly growing pleasure. The tingling feeling spread from his finial to rest of his body, his face twisting into an expression of utter comfort and pleasure.

“Mas... Master...” the white mech whimpered, writhing as his overload became more urgent with every gentle stroke.

Deciding his pet has been good and behaved well enough, Mirage tweaked a certain spot at the base of the finial over and over again, a loud moan breaking loose from Drift’s vocalizer.

A chocked whine slipped past Drift’s lips, overload washing over his body. Trembling, he showed his gratitude towards his master by pressing his face against the noble’s abdomen.

“You are such a beautiful and good pet, Drift”, Mirage praised him again, wrapping his arms around the white mech’s neck and hugged him close. “Such a good pet.”

Drift purred in reply and nuzzled his master.


	2. Perceptor/Deadlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oah. What is this? A Wolf!Deadlock and a Vampire!Perceptor?!

The wolf was sprawled across his lap, the red optics closed. Perceptor petted the dark creature, smiling at how it leaned to his touch.

“Deadlock”, the vampire called softly.

The said mech shifted slightly, a low rumble vibrating from his core indicating the red mech had his attention, though the red optics remained shut.

“Do you still remember how you came to my possession?”

Deadlock opened his optics, the red light flashing as he recalled the memories, his audio shells falling flat against the curve of his head. To that, he received a few encouraging rubs behind one audio shell.

“I’d rather keep those memories away”, he growled, lowering his chin back down against his master’s thigh.

_Deadlock was dragged to the main hall where there were numerous vampires and other wolves tamed and collared, watching him struggle and pull in the leash. The hall was grand and the floor marble colored in red and dark purple. And slippery; the dark wolf’s claws wouldn’t dig in for him to stop._

_The mech holding the leash was strong. He had no problem of bringing the raging wolf forth._

_“Mother. We found this wolf straying outside our property”, the mech announced and bowed as he spoke to the Mother, the oldest of the Court._

_Deadlock growled and locked his gaze with the Mother. He was scared but didn’t let his field betray him – a wolf doesn’t show his fear._

_Most of the vampires in the main hall turned their attention back to their companions and others to their pets, though staying alert on events. But one mech didn’t turn away and his blue optics stayed on the wolf on his knees, his fangs bared, his scruff bristled._

_“What does a wolf have anything to do in the property of the Court?” the Mother asked, remaining seated in her chair and swirling her energon in the chalice she was holding._

_Deadlock only growled and thrashed in the leash, his attempts to escape futile._

_After a moment, the Mother snapped her fingers and a red mech walked next to her. “Yes, Mother?”_

_“Perceptor, since you’re so good with wolves, would like to have a pet of your own?”_

_The wolf couldn’t believe his audios. He... was given as a pet to a vampire? To be brainwashed and submitted just like those ones already here? He’d rather die!_

_“That would be my honor, Mother”, the vampire, Perceptor, said and bowed his head._

_The Mother smiled warmly at the one of her creations. “Take the wolf to the cage. We don’t want it to run around here freely, now do we?”_

_There were quiet chuckling and amused faces directed to Deadlock and that infuriated him more. He was dragged again, this time out of the main hall and down to the dungeons where there were cages for wolves. He was thrown into one too small for him to stand up properly, leaving him crouching. Snarling at the mech who brought him here, the wolf reluctantly lie down, his back turned to whoever came to see him._

_“Filthy wolf. You brought this on yourself.”_

_With that, Deadlock was left alone in the dark and cold cage. There was no noise and the air smelled like old rust and rancid energon. Uttering a silent whimper, Deadlock curled up around himself, blocking everything around him and retreating to the back of his mind, imagining himself with Gasket, running free after a successful theft to an energon house._

_He startled when he heard the dungeon door slamming outside his cage and someone walking towards him, taking a knee._

_“What did you do outside our property?” the soft voice asked._

_Deadlock didn’t reply._

_The vampire was patient and waited for the other to uncoil which didn’t happen. “Can I at least have your name? After all, you’re designated to me from now on and I’d hate to call you ‘Wolf’ all the time.”_

_That triggered a new fit of rage in Deadlock. He rose up, ready to lunge at the vampire. “I DON’T WANT YOUR PITY AND I DON’T BELONG TO YOU!” he howled, his optics blazing._

_“I don’t pity you. I just want to hear your name”, Perceptor said, his voice ever soothing and collected._

_Deadlock growled at him and stared at the red mech, not budging from his place. Eventually, the reality began to sink in and the growling died away slowly as he realized the truth; he was not going to get out of here. He was ought to be bound here for the rest of his life, whether he liked it or not._

_Dropping his gaze to the cage floor, the dark mech let himself be defeated – this time. He would make sure this mech in front of him wouldn’t have it easy on taming him._

_Perceptor sensed the change in the wolf’s field and let him be for now._

“You were so afraid and kept your distance and after settling in, you would situate yourself in the room so you could keep an optic on everyone present.”

The dark audio shells twitched and flattened at those words, the wolf shifting to get off but was pushed back down on Perceptor’s lap. “But look at how far you’ve come. You’ve accustomed to live here and be honest, do you miss your old life on the streets, starving and trying to make it through the day?” the vampire continued with his soft voice that always managed to sooth away any hesitations and doubts Deadlock might’ve had on his mind.

That was true enough. And Deadlock was honest with himself; he didn’t want to return to the streets – he wouldn’t have anybody there. But here... Here he had a roof above his head, he had energon regularly to consume and... someone who... took care of him.

“I guess not”, he admitted, “But don’t expect me to trust your kind any time soon”, he added gruffly.

Perceptor smiled and pressed a kiss on top of Deadlock’s head. “Of course not. It’s only been six months now. But know this: I’m here for you.”

“Yes... master”, the wolf sighed, closing his optics and enjoyed being in Perceptor’s warmth.


	3. Ratchet/Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ffff- What am I writing. I am trash.

It was something everyone thought was impossible to carry out. Not when Ultra Magnus was anywhere near but...

Swerve had announced there’d be a “Bring your pet” –day in the bar. At first Ratchet didn’t plan to go but somehow Drift managed to talk him around and convince him to take part. And that had ended up to the swordsmech being on his hands and knees, a collar around his neck.

The medic was reading his pet for the evening by polishing the finish, the white mech’s head resting on white knee, enjoying the firm and gentle touch along his back.

“There. Done”, the older mech rumbled, stirring Drift from his light slumber.

Drift opened his optics and shifted to sit on his heels with his hands between his knees, palms pressed flat against the floor, head tilted slightly to the left. What an adorable sight, Ratchet thought, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was grateful Drift was consented to his little guilty pleasure, pet play. And the fact that the younger mech still sported those unusual fangs from his time being a Decepticon was only a positive plus.

The white mech waited patiently still as Ratchet got up and walked to one of his many cabinets to fetch something. When the medic came back, he carried a leash in his hands which he attached to the ring of Drift’s collar.

“Come on, then”, he said, giving a light tug to the leash, signaling Drift to follow. He minded that the other moved on all fours and kept his pace slow enough for the white mech to keep up with him. Once they were out of Ratchet’s hab suite, they were met with Tailgate and Cyclonus, surprisingly the purple mech at the end of the leash.

“Hi, Ratchet. I see you decided to take part of Swerve’s special evening”, the small mech greeted, “Mind if we tag along?”

Ratchet merely grunted and shrugged, allowing the two mechs accompany him and Drift during the walk to the Swerve’s.

\----

The bar was crowded but not too much; there still were found couple of vacant tables and Ratchet chose one sitting in the raised area with a single half circle couch. The younger mech remained on the floor, curling up around Ratchet’s feet under the table.

After a while Swerve came to them. “Evenin’ Ratch. What will it be?” he asked with a grin.

“The usual and gelled mid-grade for Drift”, the medic replied, jerking his chin in Drift’s direction.

Upon hearing his name, the swordsmech lifted his head and looked at Swerve who crouched down to see him. “Oh, hi. Didn’t see ya there. Glad you came, too.”

With that, the small mech disappeared to make their orders. Ratchet let his gaze wander around the bar. He noticed there were not that many “pets” – Cyclonus, Getaway, Fort Max, Trailcutter, Hoist... and of course Drift. He checked his pet and what he saw made his optics grow wide.

Rodimus mounting – if that’s the right term in this situation – (or at least trying to) Drift by grinding and pushing his pelvis against his aft, guttural and growly noises welling from the orange mech’s vocalizer. The look on Drift’s face was... confused, to say the least.

At what point Rodimus came here?

“Rodimus! What are you doing?” a deep voice boomed near Ratchet.

Ultra Magnus was as shocked as Ratchet was but because of a little bit different reason. A large, white hand grabbed the leash lying on the floor and yanked hard. Rodimus was pulled off of Drift and dragged away with scolding and promises of no treats tonight.

The red and white mech stared after Ultra Magnus. Had he just seen Ultra Magnus, the no-fun-ever, strict-to-the-core, always-follow-the-laws-and-rules, Duly Appointed Enforcer of Tyrest Accord Ultra Magnus?

His train of thoughts was broken by a questioning whimper and a poke to his leg. Ratchet petted the top of Drift’s head and one of his finials. “You all right?”

The white mech leaned to the touch with a soft purr. Apparently yes.

Swerve trotted back with their orders, placing the cube of high-grade in front of Ratchet and the plate with gelled mid-grade next to his drink, and wished them good night.

Ratchet took a gulp of his drink, humming as the liquid warmed his intake. Drift was trained to wait for his turn to fuel and he never begged. The larger mech bent down and cupped Drift’s chin with his free hand, rubbing under the jaw with a single finger. “Such a good boy”, he praised and planted a kiss on the bridge of Drift’s nose which earned a louder purr.

Damn, if the younger mech didn’t stop being so cute...

The evening went on peacefully and Drift had changed his position from lying on the floor to sit at Ratchet’s feet, chin resting on the medic’s knee.

Eventually, the red and white mech had almost finished his drink and he decided his pet had waited long enough without fuel and so he picked the gelled cube, broke a piece of it and held it between his thumb and index finger. “Up”, was the simple order accompanied by a pat on the couch.

Drift hopped on the couch next to him gracefully and sat on his heels, leaning forward a bit to take the fragile piece into his mouth. Now Ratchet could see the fangs he found fitting to the other mech during these sessions. He was glad Drift hadn’t gotten rid of them – and he hoped he’d never would.

The piece was popped in and the mouth closed, the purring getting only more intense.

The white mech swallowed after the piece had melted and started cleaning Ratchet’s fingers, the larger mech huffing in amusement.

Another piece was given to Drift which was wolfed down quickly. Seemed like he wanted more... And more he was given, this time half the gelled cube. The older mech crushed the half in his hand and when he opened his hand again, it was covered in energon slush.

“Go on.”

Drift didn’t need any more encouragement. He attacked the hand, licking and sucking in ways he knew would make Ratchet’s engine rev up and vents hitch. And whaddya know; there was a low rumble of the medic’s engine.

The skilled tongue ran across the palm and dipped between the index and middle finger before sliding up, the index finger being enveloped by a hot mouth.

“Frag, kid...” Ratchet mumbled, feeling his spike waking up. They should take this back to his hab suite before anything happened.

But the opportunity to leave was shattered when Drift climbed on his lap, straddling him, continuing to lick and suck his fingers. The blue optics were closed in concentration and the slight wiggle of those perfect hips did nothing to ease Ratchet’s being.

When the hand was spotless, the smaller mech saw there were a few drops on Ratchet’s chest. He was about to lick them away but he was gently pushed away.

“If you continue with that attitude, I just might have to punish you”, the red and white mech growled with a smile, “But I could never _really_ punish you”, he added as he saw the falter in Drift’s playful expression.

Drift understood and tugged his head under Ratchet’s chin, the purring still clearly audible. The larger mech wrapped his arms around his pet and held him tight and close.

Ratchet was very fortunate to have something so cute to hold and look after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for now.


End file.
